Steve's Road To Discovery-redo
by BluePheonix106
Summary: decided to reupload it, in a proper way, since the story was done before we figured out how to add chapters, it will be in proper form
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day started like any other, Tickety waking Steve at 7 am, as per normal, Steve greeted Tickety with a smile, "morning Tickety" he yawned, stretching he got out of bed, and went to get dressed, he wondered what sort of adventure he'd have today, and after dressing, walked into the living room and found Blue painting a flower in a pot, "hey Blue, what are you up to" he asked smiling, "looks like a painting" he finished, Blue turned around, and nodded a lot, Steve smiled, " it looks great Blue, mind if i join you?" he asked as he set up his canvas on an easel, " i wonder what i should paint" Steve pondered, "what do you think Blue" he inquired, turning to Blue, in response, Blue leapt up and put a blue paw print in the air, prompting Steve to look up, " oh, i'll play Blue's Clues to figure out, what Blue wants me to paint today" said Steve with a smile and half jogged to Sidetable Drawer, "hi Steve" she said with a smile "ready for another Blue's Clues? cause i sure am" she hopped a little excitedly, "yep, i sure am, but i'm gonna need my handy dandy...notebook" he excalimed pulling the notebook out, "well i'm off" he said getting up, "good luck Steve" Sidetable called after him as he walked into the kitchen.

Steve wandered into the kitchen and looked around for the clue, 'where could it be' he wondered, then noticed a paw print on a water droplet, so he took his notebook out and doodled it in, he was just putting it up when a different notebook caught his eye, it was laying open, he leaned over to see what was written on it 'i hope Steve notices me today, hes so nice, and i know he's only got one more day before he has to go, so i had Blue set up a special 'Blue's Clues' so that he can see me one last time-Joe' Steve finished reading and took a step back, "huh, i wonder" he said aloud, but shook it off, he had to get to the next clue, so he walked out the kitchen door, as he did, he bumped into Joe, "oh, hi Joe, its kind of funny me bumping into you just now" steve said, Joe looked up at him, blushing, "yeah it is huh, i sure hope you figure out Blue's Clues, well i better get going, i need to water the plants in the garden by the greenhouse" he smiled with a blush, and walked away, when Steve got to the greenhouse, he noticed a picture of Joe on the door, and wouldn't you know it, there was a clue on it, so he took out his notebook and carefully as he could, doodled his face in it, with thoughts of the words from Joe's notebook swirling in his head, making his heart pound slightly, he walked on, and went to the front yard, where he bumped into Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper putting a beach ball into a mini pool, "hi guys" Steve called with a smile, "hi Steve!" Mr. Salt called to him, waving and smiling back, "what are you guys up to, looks like a ..splash-tacular time" Steve said with a laugh, "it sure is" said Mr. Salt, "we're going to have a pool party soon, we're just setting things up, wouldn't want you to miss out on it, so we hope you get Blue's Clues solved" he said adjusting the beach ball, Mrs. Pepper was busy arranging snacks on a table, nodding with a smile, "well, i sure i hope i finish in time for the party, i do need to do a painting for Blue" he said with a perplexed look, "oh a painting, well, it wont be long you see before the party begins, so i hope you can get things done in time" and Mr. Salt hopped away, mere minutes later, Steve saw his final clue...on the beach ball! he grinned and took out his handy dandy notebook, and doodled it in, then walked back into the living room to solve the puzzle.

Steve took his place in his thinking chair, "now what could Blue want me to paint, using water droplets, Joe, and a beach ball, hmm" he leaned on an arm and thought, "oh i know, how about, the beach ball, all wet with water ..droplets, and Joe could be, spraying it with a hose" he mused, "then again, hmm, could be that Joe is holding a beach ball, and is wet from being in a pool, oh! the party, Blue must want me to paint Joe at the pool party! we just figured out Blue's Clues!" he danced "we just figured out Blue's Clues, we just figured out Blue's Clues, now let's go and paint, yeah!" he grinned, and walked outside with his easel and canvas, he was welcomed by Joe in his swim trunks and, of course, holding the beach ball, and dripping wet, hence the water droplets, he smiled thinking of the clue, "hey Steve! good timing!" Joe grinned wide, " you ready to paint and have fun?" he finished blushing, Steve began painting, as best he could, when he finished, he stepped back to admire it, " wow, it sure looks nice, i hope you like it Blue" he smiled, Blue merely nodded and pushed him to Joe with her head, "oh" Steve quickly said, Joe held him up, smiling, and lifted his chin, " today has been a dream come true, only thing that'd make it better, is this" he said, leaning down and kissed him, Steve's eyes widened in surprise and blushed, but found himself snuggling closer into his arms, Joe released Steve from the kiss in time for the others to look their way, Steve knelt down and picked up the beach ball, still red as a tomato, "well is everyone ready for snacks?" Mr. Salt cheerfully called out, Steve merely nodded and walked over to the snack table, feeling oddly like he never wanted to leave, and it dawned on him, that this was his final day, he just hadn't noticed how much Joe would miss him, till today, and he found himself wanting to stay, he knew whose bed he'd be sleeping in tonight, that's for sure


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve ran himself a bath, exhausted from the party, swimming, playing volleyball with the beach ball, and secret kisses from Joe when no one was looking, his heart slightly pounding every time he thought about it, he snapped back to reality just in time to turn off the water before it got too high up, he removed the towel and sank into the bath, deep in thought, just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and there stood the man of Steve's thoughts, Joe. Joe walked into the bathroom, smiling, closed the door behind him, "mind if i join you, you look stressed out" he said with a knowing smile, and sat down by the bathtub, Steve immediately went red, and arranged the bubbles to hide his member, "uh, sure, but do you mean in the bath, or just to sit with me where you are" he asked nervously, Joe simply stood up, removed his towel and stepped into the bath, apparently it was the aforementioned, Joe arranged himself so he felt Steve was comfortable, "isn't this nice" Joe said with a soft smile, Steve could barely nod, and he stared right at Joe, with what he felt could only be a deep purplish red, he could feel his member between Joe's buttcheeks, and supressed a moan, or what he felt was surely one, but Joe seemed to be tuned in to what was happening, and reached under the bubbles, gently rubbing, this time, Steve couldn't hold it, he let out a moan and then some, then it was as if he couldn't stop, his legs jerked and bucked, he moaned more, Joe leaned in and kissed him hard, which he returned with his tongue, he wanted something, but his mind blanked at what, but once again, Joe seemed to know, and lifted his legs up, slipping his inside him,it felt hot, not only from the bath, but something else, it was pusling inside, and he immediately bucked up and down, splashing water everywhere, but he did not care, the warmth spread to his brain, and he felt it go fuzzy, he was impatient for something to happen, and kept grinding in impatience, Joe could tell, he always seemed to know, and went faster, gritting his teeth, and gripping Steve's butt, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt something twice as hot, enter his body, shaking and shuddering, it was pulled out, and both men held onto each other, "oh Steve...that was, the best, i knew you liked me, i kept hoping you would, i wanted so desperately for you to notice me and like me, and i'm so glad you did" Joe panted, Steve looked into his eyes, and nodded, "i'm...glad too" he panted, and they finished the bath quickly, and raced to bed.

Steve lay in Joe's arms, feeling such a giddy and ecstacitic emotion, never wanting to leave Joe's arms, knowing what tomorrow would bring them, one step closer to leaving everyone behind, it made his heart ache, thinking about it, and Joe as usual, seemed to pick up on the feeling, and hugged him tighter, " i know, you wish you didn't have to go, and i do too, i'll miss you so much, and so will Blue, and everyone else, i wish tomorrow didn't have to come" Joe seemed to trail off, and was shaking a little, Steve looked up in time to see him crying, he sat up some, and wiped his eyes, "shh, we still have the night, and i'm not wasting it, i promise" he said kissing Joe, wrapping his arms around his neck, Joe in turn, kissed back, squeezing him extra tight, as if to say 'i'm never letting go' and Steve wanted it no other way, holding onto the man he knew he wanted to stick with, ignoring the hours, and holding on, just holding on, their bodies entwined and lips locked, Steve couldn't bear to say goodbye, and knew he wanted to come visit from time to time, not only to see Blue, but Joe, his darling Joe, the love of his life, and his gem, he could tell Joe felt the same from his kisses and unending squeezes of reassurance, his love would never die, as the hour grew later, they once again, threw their reason out the window, and made love, as quietly as possible, as if to dare themselves not to be discovered, soft moans was all that anyone could hear, as a love they could not deny unfurled and blossomed into a desire and passion, to never let go, to get closer and closer, and to be together forever, running from tomorrow, and living in the moment, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning dawned bright, and as usual Tickety showed up in time to wake the two men up, Steve quickly covering his lower half, as he searched for his pajama bottoms that he had tossed away at random, Joe doing likewise, both men dressed as slowly as possible, Steve to delay the inevitable, and Joe, to admire the man he loved for as long as he could, as soon as they were dressed, they followed Blue into the dinning room, and sat down for breakfast, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were there, gently feeding Paprika, Joe had one hand over Steve's while eating his oatmeal, Steve gently squeezed his hand, doing the same, "goodness, such gloomy faces, i know, i know, i'll miss Steve too, so will Paprika, her dear uncle Steve" Mr. Salt said with a small smile, looking around the table, "yes, so will i" Mrs. Pepper added, patting Steve, Joe looked into Steve's eyes, "i'll miss him the most" he said with a sad smile, squeezing Steve's hand, they all took their time with breakfast, just like they had with getting dressed, and Steve really was in no hurry to leave, it made his heart ache more thinking about having to say farewell to all his beloved friends, and leaving Joe, hurt even more, they had so little time together, and this recent one, had brought him closer than he dared dream of, and yet he knew he'd dream of Joe from now on, his loving embrace, his sweet kisses, and his smile, oh god his smile, he'd miss that so much, he squeezed Joe's hand tighter, dreading his goodbye's. Steve went to his bedroom and finished up packing, there were at least a couple more things to do, and he did them slowly, Joe walked in, and began to help him, only to hug Steve from behind, kissing Steve's neck, then nestling his head in between his neck and shoulder, " i don't want you to go" Joe sniffled some, " you promise me, that you'll...visit me as often as you can, and i promise i will too, i just have to" he finished sniffling some more, Steve turned as much as he could, and kissed Joe, " i promise i will, i would never just leave, i can't, i love you too much" Steve finished with a deep kiss, "that's what i wanted to hear, because...i love you too Steve" Joe said wiping his eyes, they finished packing, and Joe walked Steve to the living room, where Blue waited, wagging her tail with what could be described as a mix of sadness and half hearted smiling, Steve knew she'd miss him very much, he petted her head, with a sad smile, "goodbye Blue, i'll miss you, goodbye Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Sidetable Drawer, Tickety, you have all been the bestest friends anybody could ask for...and Joe, i think i'll miss you most of all, maybe you can drive me to the station?" Steve finished with a hopeful look, Joe nodded, "I think i will, i'll be back you guys, take care while i drive Steve to the station...don't..want him to be late" Joe barely held down a sob, as he took Steve's hand and led him out, he locked the door behind him, and helped Steve put his suitcases in the trunk, then helped him into the car, and drove off, one hand occassionally squeezing Steve's leg or hand, he WOULD treasure every moment from here on out, he promised himself firmly.

When they got to the train station, Joe parked as far away as he could, and turned to Steve, Steve looked back at him, and nodded, both men leaned into each other, and kissed the longest they ever had, softly moaning from time to time, groping, and eventually making out for a good 20 minutes, "god Steve" Joe whispered, " i can't believe it, i don't want to! you going away, i love you!" he exclaimed in ecstacy, Steve had his legs wrapped around Joe's waist, " i love you too Joe, and like i said, i WILL come visit, and i know you'll do the same, now i...i must go, or i'll be late" Steve said blushing red, both men readjusted their clothes and their lower halves, and Joe escorted Steve to the train, they stared into each other's eyes for a minute, before Joe let Steve's hand go, and watched as his treasure, walked onto the train, clenching his fists and shaking, his heart longed for him to jump onto that train with him, but he knew he had to carry on for Steve's sake, and to keep solving Blue's Clues for him, and he would, he just knew he could do it, for Steve, and Blue, he knew he could do it, and put on a smile, as best he could, waving back at Steve for the last time, knowing that they would both keep their promise, knowing, their love would outlast anything.


End file.
